Quand Harry veut, Magie veut!
by Mlle Eternity
Summary: "N'aller pas croire que c'est de ma faute! Ok, on est chez les maraudeurs parce que ma magie nous y a emmené. Mais! Si Draco ne m'avait pas allumé, on en serait pas là!" Mamour, tu oses dire que c'est de ma faute, si tu es si bandant et si irrésistible!"
1. Le début des embrouilles

Hey !

Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre/histoire/autre ^^' juste que je voulais corriger des petites fautes et rajouter des guillemets …

Je vois vos regards étonnés qui disent « bah, elle avait pas mourut celle la ! » (...c'est pas français je sais xD) et non, … buhahaha … juste si il vous venait à l'esprit d'intégrer l'IAE dans l'espoir de faire des études de comptabilités … bah bon courage !

Bref … au sujet de mes histoires pas du tout complète … est-ce que j'envisage de les reprendre ? Oui … non … je sais pas ! ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai plus les idées mais j'essayerais tout de même de les reprendre, histoire de les terminer proprement ^^' mais je ne vous promet rien !

A++

XO XO XO

(message général qui apparaîtra sur chaque chapitre remixé et les nouveaux chapitres.)

02/02/13

* * *

Je suis Mlle Eternity!

Et voici ma prochaine fiction! Hi hi, celle-là aussi je l'ai pensé en rêvant. Ce qui m'a fait beaucoup rire. Et n'allez pas croire que je suis perverse! (Quoique ... ahem) Mais j'aime beaucoup trop les yaoïs, et plus particulièrement le Harry/Draco pour rater une superbe occasion. Mouhahaha. Ahem reprenons-nous! Donc je disais c'est bien sûr un Harry/Draco, alors les homophobes, vaut mieux ne pas rester ici, au risque d'être choqué.

Et je préviens aussi, j'ai hésité à mettre soit du T soit du M. Mon langage peut paraître vulgaire ...enfin pas trop non plus ... C'est plus le langage des jeunes d'aujourd'hui, enfin ... c'est ce que je crois. ^^' Et enfin ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de tout droit tout frais.

Voilà! Après j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait fuir, enfin seulement si vous avez pris la peine de lire ce message -' ...

* * *

Well, well, well ... Quelques précisions:

Auteur: Ben moi, Mlle Eternity =D

Bêta: Alyhia

Titre: Quand Harry veut, Magie veut.

Résumé: "N'allez pas croire que c'est de ma faute! Ok, on est dans le passé chez les maraudeurs parce que ma magie nous y a emmenés. Mais! Si Draco ne m'avait pas allumé, on en serait pas là!" Mamour, tu oses dire que c'est de ma faute, si tu es si bandant et si irrésistible?" "Pourquoi tu as dit bandant avant irrésistible?"

Couple principal: Harry/Draco ...

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vraiment ... Mais ils sont à J.k...

P of V: Alors tantôt ce sera Harry qui parle (pov) tantôt ce sera Draco.

* * *

**Petit prologue:**

Cela faisait maintenant 4 mois, que Voldemort, ahem Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Mais-Qui-Est-Mort-Vraiment-D'une-Manière-Stupide était mort!

En effet, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer le sort de la mort à son fichu ennemi pour la deuxième fois -soit dit en passant-, il avait fallu qu'il reçoive un sort de Potter qui le rendit amnésique temporairement. Et il se retourna contre lui lorsqu'il se vit dans un miroir qui -comme par hasard- passait par là. Effrayé par son propre reflet, il réagit de manière instinctive et se jeta un sort. Et Lord Voldemort ne fut plus...

Mais avant tout, il faudrait quand même préciser que Le Survivant l'avait bien amoché. En effet, un soudain descellement de ses pouvoirs avait eut lieu.

Je m'explique, il s'avère qu'il y a très longtemps, un sort de scellement fut mis en place sur le petit Harry Potter, trop puissant, et face à sa colère, le sort ne tînt pas.

Voilà pourquoi 4 mois plus tard, nous nous retrouvons dans cette situation ... Moi, Draco Malefoy, dans une telle situation! Si mon père était encore vivant ... _Vaut mieux pas titiller les moustaches du dragon qui dort_ comme l'on dit si bien!

* * *

**Chapitre1 : Quand Harry veut, magie fait ... mais bon caprice par caprice ça ne mène qu'aux embrouilles...**

-«Putain, Potter lâche-moi les couilles avec cette histoire!» S'exclama Blaise Zabini, que j'ai gentiment enlevé des bras de sa bien aimée (Ginny, la sœur de mon meilleur ami).

-«Mais Blaisynout, s'il te plait! Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Draco! Je veux juste ... ahem ... lui parler!» Le suppliai-je, avec des yeux de chien battu.

Ben oui, Malefoy a refusé de venir à la fête d'anniversaire d'un sixième année, dont je ne connais pas le nom, mais bon il a invité tout Poudlard alors ... -dans la salle sur demande ne vous inquiétez pas!- Et il faut que je ramène Draco, je m'ennuie, moi, tout seul...

-«Mais oui mais oui, comme la dernière fois aussi! Et je vous ai retrouvé dans MON lit! Et puis arrête de m'appeler Blaisynout, c'est pas mon nom!»

-«On ne faisait rien de mal! Juste un ou deux bisous! Et puis tu veux pas que je t'appelle Blaisy! Alors je t'appelle Blaisynout!» Lui dis-je avec un magnifique sourire innocent.

-«Rahhh, le mot-de-passe est "Lâche-moi" et maintenant casse-toi avant que je ne commette un meurtre!»

-«Merci, mon chou, tu peux retourner à la fête!»

Ah, enfin je vais pouvoir retrouver mon mamour! Je vais pouvoir lui faire pleins de petits trucs, ahem, non! Non! Je dois le ramener à la fête! Oui! Et me contrôler! Même si ... Non, non! Après avoir dit le mot de passe, j'entre dans la chambre de préfet de mon chéri d'amour.

-«Dracooo?»

-«Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore Potter?» Me dit Draco d'une voix qui se veut glaciale mais qui ne peut pas l'être. Mouhahaha, il peut pas me résister!

-«Bouh! Pourquoi tu dis ça d'une manière siii fataliste? Tu ne m'aimes plus c'est ça?» Je lui demande avec de petits yeux larmoyants.

Ben quoi tous les moyens sont bons pour arriver à ses fins. Quoi moi Serpentard? Mais non, quoique pour Draco ...

-«Putain, Potter t'es ivre! C'est pas vrai!» Capitula-t-il avec une voix beaucoup plus chaleureuse, enfin ... ça dépend de quel point de vue...

-«Je suis ivre de toi!» Lui dis-je d'une voix sensuelle, m'approchant de lui.

-«Non, non, ne m'approche pas! Après on va encore se retrouver dans un lit!»

-«Quoi? Mais naan! C'est pas un ou deux bisous qui vont nous amener dans un lit voyons!»

-«Oh, non! Ne me fais pas cet air sérieux! Tu sais très bien, que dès qu'on commence avec _un ou deux bisous_ comme tu le dis si bien, on n'arrive plus à se contrôler!»

-«Et alors, moi j'ai envie de toi!»

-«Et alors, moi j'ai une réputation à tenir!»

-«Mais elle a augmenté dès que Crivey et son fichu appareil photo nous ont vu nous embrasser dans les couloirs, alors de quoi tu te plains?»

-«Potter, tu n'aurais pas trop bu pour dire ça avec autant d'aisance?»

-«Oui, peut-être un peu, mais c'est parce que j'étais seul et loin de toi!»

-«Et bien, je vais te dé-saouler moi!»

Et il me jette un énorrrme seau d'eau sur la tête! Y a pas à dire, mon chéri d'amour il ne va pas par quatre chemins! En tout cas, ça m'a vraiment dé-saouler! Et je reprends mes esprits:

-«Putain, mamour! Tu aurais pu être plus doux!»

-«Pas envie!»

-«Bien, maintenant que je suis dé-saoulé tu viens à la fête?»

-«Sûrement pas!»

-«Très bien, alors on va rester ici ... tous les deux ... avec les hormones à chaud ... pour faire ...»

-«D'accord! Allons rejoindre cette fichu fête! Bon, va te changer quand même, mon cœur!»

-«Oui!»

Hihi, il vient de m'appeler _mon cœur_, je savais qu'il n'était pas immunisé contre mon charme, et mon amour. Mouhahaha.

Donc je m'en vais dans sa salle de bain, alors que Draco me tend des vêtements. 10 minutes plus tard, je ressors. Y a pas à dire avec les vêtements de Draco je suis beaucoup plus classe et beau.

Oh oui, surtout vu les yeux remplis de désir de Draco chéri. Je lui fais un magnifique sourire, il rougit et tourne la tête. Ah je l'adore, y a pas à dire.

-«Bon, on y va?»

* * *

(POV Draco)

Putain c'est pas vrai! Comment peut-on être si bien foutu et porter des vêtements merdiques! Il est tellement mieux avec mes vêtements... Que j'ai bien envie d'enlever ... Ah non! Harry a déteint sur moi c'est pas possible! Lui et son esprit pervers… Quoique ça ne me déplairait pas plus que ça!

Ben quoi? Je suis un mec, et les hormones ça ne se contrôlent pas! Vous allez me dire alors pourquoi je ne saute pas sur ce Dieu vivant? Et bien, parce que j'ai une réputation à tenir, quand même! Bon d'accord, c'est qu'une excuse mais bon, quand Harry et moi on commence, on a beaucoup de mal à s'arrêter. Encore la dernière fois, pendant 2 jours, on n'a pas arrêté de faire l'amour! Il a fallu qu'on s'évanouisse de fatigue pour calmer nos hormones! Alors, du coup j'essaye d'éviter que ça recommence!

Bref, retournons à cette fichu fête! Bonne musique, ça c'est bien. Bon il y a plein de Gryffondors ... Heureusement il y a aussi plein de Serpentards! Un peu moins de Poufsouffles et très peu de Serdaigles. Et puis surtout il y a Harry. Il s'approche de moi, avec son putain de sourire auquel je n'arrive pas à résister! Et je me retrouve sur la piste de danse, collé à mon amour. Ben oui, c'est mon amour! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez? Vous pensiez pouvoir avoir une chance avec lui? Pff! Faut pas rêver, Harry Potter est à moi!

-«J'aime quand on est collé comme ça!»

-«Moi aussi!»

Nos corps dansent au rythme de la musique. Nos corps collés nous font sourire. Mais qu'est-ce que je l'aime celui-là! D'ailleurs:

-«Je t'aime, mon cœur!» Lui dis-je. Je vois un immense sourire apparaître sur son visage. Et il me dit:

-«Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour!»

Ah, je me sens bien, dans ses bras! N'allez pas vous imaginer n'importe quoi seulement! On danse juste! Un peu sensuellement, mais on n'essaye pas de s'allumer mutuellement! Comment ça pourquoi je le précise? Parce que je sais que vous vous imaginez des trucs en nous voyant collés comme ça, et en voyant mes mains se balader un peu sur le fessier ferme de mon petit ami, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Je commence à lui mordre légèrement son lobe, le faisant gémir doucement. Qu'est-ce que je peux être Serpentard, des fois!

-«Je croyais qu'il fallait que nous nous contrôlions!»

-«J'y peux rien, dès que tu es près de moi, je ne contrôle plus très bien mon corps.» Avouai-je en lui donnant un coup de rein tout doucement, faisant réagir nos deux sexes.

Je commence à sentir nos deux érections lorsqu'un sourire coquin apparaît sur le visage de mon amour. Il est du genre rapide mais moi j'ai décidé de faire ça tout doucement ...

On s'allume encore. Bon ok, j'avais dit que ce n'était pas le cas, mais bon j'y peux rien moi! Harry bouge tellement sensuellement ! Comment ça je me cherche des excuses! Un Malefoy n'a pas à chercher des excuses! C'est juste Harry qui m'allume point barre!

* * *

(Pov Harry)

Draco est en train de m'allumer! J'en fais de même! J'adore quand il prend les rênes. Je ne pense pas qu'au sexe mais il faut dire que Draco a de quoi attirer le regard! Et bon moi je suis si faiiiible!

Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas! Je suis _hum_ je gémis, putain si ça continue comme ça, je vais vraiment le prendre ici sur la piste de danse.

Ben quoi, quand votre petit ami, vous frustre sexuellement y a de quoi perdre les pédales! _Hum_ Et il continue! Après il dit que je suis incapable de me retenir _hum_ alors là je gémis plus fort!

Draco vient de prendre mon érection dans ses mains, à travers mon pantalon il se met à la caresser_ Hum_ Mais je me venge! Ben oui, je vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul à gémir, alors je me mets à lécher discrètement le cou de Draco, je sais qu'il est sensible à cet endroit, très vite je l'entends gémir _hum_.

Alors que j'allais continuer vers le lobe de mamour, la musique s'arrête. Tout le monde a la tête tourné vers un couple à deux pas qui se dispute. Personnellement je m'en fous, mais je vois Draco s'y intéresser. Ce qui me fruste énormément!

-«Comment peux-tu me dire ça!» S'écrie la brune, sûrement de cinquième année...

Je vois Draco s'approcher, je le suis.

-«Voyons, Palo, il y a des gens qui nous regarde...»

-«Non, tu crois?» Commence Draco avec sa voix si amicale!

-«Ne commence pas Malefoy! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires!»

-«Oh! Et c'est pour ça que tu étales ta relation devant nos yeux!»

-«Lâche-lui la grappe!» Dit,_ euh_, Quirke un Serdaigle je crois, à brave Quirke, quoique c'est pas très intelligent de sa part de se rebeller contre mon amour.

-«Oh! Mais ce ne serait pas notre petite Serdaigle, très courageux de ta part de la défendre! C'est parce que tu la baises et que tu ne veux pas qu'on le sache?»

-«Sale fouine! Va plutôt t'enculer ailleurs.»

Je vois Draco s'apprêter à répliquer mais j'interviens, attend c'est quand même mon petit ami, qu'il vient d'insulter!

-«Tu vas te la fermer! Et t'excuser!» Dis-je de ma voix la plus glaciale, alors que Draco sourit d'un air très sadique, alors que Quirke commence à pâlir.

-«Mais ...»

-«Y a pas de "mais"! Je ne te permets pas d'insulter mon petit ami! Alors tu vas t'excuser immédiatement, ou tu veux que j'utilise la manière forte?»

-«Non, non! Je-je suis désolé... Mal-Malfoy!» Dit-il en s'enfuyant

-«Pff...»

-«Navré, mais vous devriez peut-être continuer votre _discussion_ dans un coin tranquille! Pour que vous puissiez vous expliquer!» Dis-je pour le "couple" d'une voix très chaleureuse, ils me remercient et s'en vont.

La musique reprend. Mais je vois Draco faire la moue.

-«Quoi?»

-«Tu les as laissés partir!»

-«Ben oui! Je sais que tes envies Serpentardes sont mises à rude épreuve mais bon moi je suis là.» Lui dis-je d'une voix très sensuelle et pleine de sous-entendu.

Ben oui, je suis toujours frustré moi! Même très très frustré, je suis à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus! Attend il m'allume maintenant il faut qu'il vienne assouvir ma flamme! Mais je le vois partir vers le bar. Ahhhh il va pas m'avoir avec le coup "je suis vexé". Non, non, non!

-«Reviens ici !» criai-je faisant sursauter beaucoup de gens. «Tu m'allumes, tu m'éteins!»

Beaucoup de gens rougissent comprenant ce que je veux dire. Alors que Draco me fait un sourire sadique et me tourne le dos.

Le truc c'est que je suis très frustré, je l'ai déjà dit? Alors il ne faut pas s'étonner de ma réaction! Mes yeux se mettent à briller. Et ma magie commence à pétiller...

* * *

(Auteur qui décrit parce que ni Harry ni Draco ne sont en mesure de le faire, l'un trop frustré et l'autre trop fier de son coup ^^')

Une lumière commence à entourer Harry Potter. Tout le monde sait ce que ça veut dire. Depuis que le Survivant a terrassé le mage noir, sa magie avait tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête -_tel hôte, telle magi_e-.

En effet, Harry a, ce qu'on pourrait dire, "des sautes d'humeur magique". Je m'explique, à chaque fois que Harry ressent de trop fortes émotions, quelque chose se passe. Alors, là tout le monde attend pour voir ce que la magie de Potter va faire...

Mais, la lumière qui englobe Harry s'étend jusqu'à Draco en un cercle parfait, entraînant du coup les autres couples qui dansaient à côté du Survivant. Ils étaient 4 autres couples :Hermione & Ron, Ginny & Blaise, Seamus & Théo, et Neville & Pansy.

Puis d'un coup, ils disparurent. Mais avant on pouvait voir un Harry frustré, un Draco avec un sourire sadique, un Seamus et un Théo surpris, une Ginny et un Blaise en train de s'embrasser, un Neville et une Pansy souriants, un Ron rougissant et une Hermione qui s'apprêtait à crier... Mais bon ça personne ne l'a remarqué !

* * *

Voilà pour un prologue et un premier chapitre!

J'espère que ça vous a plu! En tout cas moi j'ai aimé l'écrire!

Alors review?


	2. Je suis choqué!

Hey !

Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre/histoire/autre ^^' juste que je voulais corriger des petites fautes et rajouter des guillemets …

Je vois vos regards étonnés qui disent « bah, elle avait pas mourut celle la ! » (...c'est pas français je sais xD) et non, … buhahaha … juste si il vous venait à l'esprit d'intégrer l'IAE dans l'espoir de faire des études de comptabilité … bah bon courage !

Bref … au sujet de mes histoires pas du tout complète … est-ce que j'envisage de les reprendre ? Oui … non … je sais pas ! ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai plus les idées mais j'essayerais tout de même de les reprendre, histoire de les terminer proprement ^^' mais je ne vous promet rien !

A++

XO XO XO

(message général qui apparaîtra sur chaque chapitre remixé et les nouveaux chapitres.)

15/06/13

* * *

Bonjour à tous ou bonsoir ... Bref c'est moi, Mlle Eternity !

Alors, euh ... je suis ravie que mon histoire plaise à autant de gens! Ben oui, il n'y a pas beaucoup de reviews (pff, radin ! Vous saviez que l'avarice est l'un des sept péchés capitaux? Méchants, va!), mais il y a eu beaucoup de "favoris" et le machin pour dire quand il y a une suite ! =D

Donc merci beaucoup! Ça m'a donné envie d'écrire ! Bien que j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours et que cette fois-ci vous mettrez des reviews! Pas que j'en demande ... enfin si mais bon ... c'est juste que ça me donnera l'impression que des gens continuent à lire ...

Well, well, well ... Quelques précisions:

Auteur: C'est toujours moi, Mlle Eternity =D

Titre: Quand Harry veut, Magie veut.

Bêta: Alyhia

Résumé: "N'allez pas croire que c'est de ma faute! Ok, on est dans le passé chez les maraudeurs parce que ma magie nous y a emmenés. Mais! Si Draco ne m'avait pas allumé, on en serait pas là!" Mamour, tu oses dire que c'est de ma faute, si tu es si bandant et si irrésistible?" "Pourquoi tu dis bandant avant irrésistible?"

Couple principal: Harry/Draco ...

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vraiment ... Mais ils sont à J.k...

P of V: Alors tantôt ce sera Harry qui parle (pov) tantôt ce sera Draco.

Petite info:

Mise au point rapide.

Albus Dumbledore a été tué par Lestrange mâle. Donc ce n'est pas Draco ni Severus les méchants. Sirius n'est pas mort.

Les parents de Draco le sont, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que leur fils ait la marque. Ils se sont rebellés et ont été tués.

Si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser. Parce que c'est limpide dans mon esprit, mais bon peut-être pas dans le vôtre, puisque je risque certainement d'oublier des trucs qui sont censés avoir changé...

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Le choc de l'année!**

(POV Draco)

-«DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ENCORE fait à Harry pour qu'on en arrive LA?» Me demande gentiment enfin ... à part le fait qu'elle me crie dessus ... Hermione. Je prends un air outré et dis:

-«Comment ça moi? Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça retombe? C'est quand même Potter qui a ses sautes d'humeur, pas moi!»

-«Malfoy chéri, si tu ne m'avais pas allumé si chaudement tout à l'heure, pour ensuite me laisser frustré, on n'en serait pas là!» Me répond-il les yeux très amusés, à croire que mettre la faute sur mon dos, l'amuse vraiment, pff traitre! Il aurait dû aller à Serpentard, ça lui aurait allé parfaitement!

-«Hum, hum.»

Je me retourne vers la voix et je suis ... choqué! Enfin à l'extérieur je suis immobile avec un visage neutre, (et oui c'est ça être un Malfoy), mais à l'intérieur c'est une explosion, le Big bang, le déluge, la fin du monde, c'est la panique quoi! Mes tripes crient _PUTAIN_.

Voyant que je ne bouge plus, Harry chéri regarde dans la direction de mon regard. Lui aussi est choqué, mais avec les yeux écarquillés, et la bouche grande ouverte. Puis tout le monde se retourne, et a la même réaction que Harry. Sauf Blaise et Pansy, eux fidèles Serpentards, sont comme moi.

Dumbledore, non parce que c'est vraiment lui devant nous, prend la parole, et je crois que mon masque ne va pas tenir...

-«Les enfants?»

Hermione, oui je l'appelle comme ça depuis que je sors avec Harry. Ben quoi? Si ça lui permet d'être avec moi, je veux bien faire "ami-ami" avec la moldu. Notez que je ne dis plus "sang-de-bourbe". Et oui ! Je suis tellement magnanime que j'ai accepté de faire cet effort. Comme je suis bon!

Bref, revenons à l'opération "_Putain, c'est Dumbledore_", avec Hermione qui prend la parole...

-«Prof... Professeur Dumbledore!»

... pour ne pas dire grand-chose! Moi qui l'aie crue intelligente! Ah, voilà Harry qui se réveille. Non en fait il a fermé sa bouche et a retrouvé des yeux d'une taille humainement normale, c'est déjà ça ! Moi, mon explosion interne s'est enfin calmée, et je chuchote, quoique je pense que tout le monde peut m'entendre:

-«Nom d'un véracrasse mal famé, Harry qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait!»

-«Je viens de ressusciter Dumbledore!» Me répond-il, avec un grand sourire. Ah son humeur de Gryffondor!

-«Je savais que tu étais puissant mais là!» Dit Blaise sans bouger, enfin juste les yeux et les lèvres. En fait, tout le monde a les yeux tournés soit sur moi, soit sur Harry, et seules leurs lèvres bougent alors que leurs corps restent paralysés. Ça doit être assez marrant à voir de l'extérieur.

-«C'est impossible de ressusciter quelqu'un, Blaise! Il doit y avoir une explication!»

-«Mais non Mione, Harry a ressuscité Dumbledore c'est tout!» Dit la belette, sûr de lui.

-«Euh ... je disais ça pour rigoler! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment possible!» Déclare Harry. Quand je dis qu'il a un humour très Gryffondor, ça veut pas dire que les autres Gryffondors le comprennent, y a qu'à voir la belette rousse.

-«Je suis d'accord avec lui!» Dis-je. Ben oui quand même, mon amour est puissant mais de là à ressusciter quelqu'un, faut vraiment le faire quoi!

-«Pff, comme si tu allais le contredire!» Rajoute, devinez qui? La belette bien sûr! Pff, je la ferais bien roussir moi... mais Harry m'en voudrait ... quel dommage...

-«Oh, la belette toi et ton esprit si brillant, pour...»

-«Ron! Draco! Fermez-la!» Dit alors Harry d'amour enfin pas si d'amour que ça.

Je le regarde d'un air outré! Mais vu son regard "_pas content, mais alors là pas content du tout_", je me permets de me calmer. N'allez pas croire que je suis soumis! Un Malfoy n'est pas soumis, mais bon là face à ce regard je préfère suivre mon esprit Serpentard... c'est-à-dire Fuiiiiions!

Harry bouge enfin. C'est le seul d'ailleurs. Il se met en avant du groupe, et a le regard fixé sur le directeur ... ex-directeur?

* * *

(POV Harry)

-«Professeur Dumbledore? Quel plaisir de vous voir ... en chair et en os!» Je commence d'une voix que je voudrais assurée... Quand même quel choc de voir le directeur ... Bon je sais que je suis puissant mais de là à le ressusciter ... Quand même pas, si?

-«Moi aussi j'en suis ravi! Mais puis-je savoir qui vous êtes? Et comment avez-vous réussi à entrer dans mon école?» Me répond-il avec ses yeux toujours aussi pétillants, et son petit sourire au coin.

-«Nous sommes des élèves de Poudlard! Et...»

Mais je suis coupé par Mione qui à l'air d'avoir découvert que l'eau, ça mouille. Mouhahaha, ah moi et mon humour! Draco dit que seuls les Gryffondors le comprennent, mais je ne savais pas si je devais prendre ça comme une insulte ou un compliment ... Enfin revenons au plus important, qui est que Mione m'a coupé la parole!

-«De l'année 1997!»

-«C'est bien Granger tu sais en quelle année nous sommes!» Dis Draco. Ah fidèle Draco, ne peut pas s'empêcher de se la ramener! Je l'aime mais il y a des fois où je me dis, "_putain va voir ailleurs si j'y suis_". Ben oui quoi, même dans une situation catastrophique il a toujours ses sarcasmes. Moi je ne suis pas capable de faire ça! Et ce n'est pas juste! Monde cruel va!

-«Toi et tes sarcasmes allez-vous faire bouffer par les hippogriffes!» S'exclame Mione. Oula elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir rigoler. Moi, si j'étais Draco je me la fermerais ... Mais bon, Draco n'est pas moi, alors ... mouahaha (oui c'est un rire maléfique!)...

-«C'est moi, ou tu as tes règles?» Dit-il avec un sourire diabolique.

Alala, ce petit sourire va vite s'effacer, chéri! Mais ça va être marrant! Moi machiavélique? Mouhahaha, mais non !

-«Non, je pense plutôt que c'est ta tronche qui me donne envie de faire un massacre! Espèce d'abruti regarde autour de toi! N'Y a pas des têtes qui te reviennent?»

Silence radio...

Lui comme nous tous, tournons la tête. Oh! On est dans la grande salle! Je n'avais même pas remarqué! Mais attend là, ce n'est pas Malfoy là-bas …? Putain! C'est Malfoy Senior ... Et puis ... et puis il y a le professeur Rogue ... les Blacks et tous les ex-mangemorts ... qui étaient censés être six pieds sous terre... Et puis pourquoi ... pourquoi ils ont l'air d'avoir notre âge ... Ce n'est pas vrai! Je tourne la tête vers la table des rouges et ors et là ... BOUM ... arrêt temporaire de mes neurones ... Demande réinitialisation ... Demande réinitialisation ... Demande acceptée ...

-«Oh ... pu – tain...» dis-je. «Mes parents ... les maraudeurs ... vivants ... jeunes ...»

-«Ce sont nos parents avec 20ans de moins ... au moins...» s'exclame Blaise à côté de moi. Avec un air joyeux, mais je suis sûr que c'est pour cacher sa stupeur! Oui, ça doit être ça! Vu le choc que ça me fait, c'est impossible que ça puisse être autre chose! Oui, Oui!

-«Harry, Harry qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait!» Me demande Mione avec un air fataliste qui m'outre fortement.

-«Ouais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait! Non mais dans quelle merde tu nous as encore foutus?»

Pff, voilà que mon meilleur ami en rajoute une couche, non mais vraiment où est la solidarité Gryffondoresque?

-«N'allez pas croire que c'est de ma faute! Ok, on est dans le passé, chez les maraudeurs, parce que ma magie nous y a emmené. Mais! Si Draco ne m'avait pas allumé, on n'en serait pas là!» Dis-je en montrant du doigt mon chéri d'amour. Voilà! La faute à Draco Chéri! Il n'avait pas qu'à m'allumer! Na!

-«Mamour, tu oses dire que c'est de ma faute, si tu es si bandant et si irrésistible?» Me demande-t-il avec un sourire très Serpentard sur le visage. Où est le piège?

-«Pourquoi tu dis bandant avant irrésistible?» Je le regarde. Je lève un sourcil et voyant son sourire mystérieux mais remplis de sous-entendu. Ah! Fichu Draco! Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours!

* * *

(POV Draco)

-«1997, dites-vous ...» s'exclame haut et fort Albus Dumbledore. Comme si personne n'avait entendu la voix suraiguë de Hermione. D'ailleurs je ne peux m'empêcher de dire:

-«Non, juste Hermione!»

-«Comment?»

-«Je disais que c'était juste Hermione qui le disait!» Je finis avec mon fidèle sourire serpentard. Ah, qu'est-ce que je peux m'aimer! Je suis si intelligent!

-«Draco ... Il y a des moments comme ça où il faut savoir se la fermer!» Me déclare Blaise, soit disant meilleur ami, mais bon sa réplique ne me fait que sourire encore plus.

-«Et bien et bien je crois que vous venez du futur.» Ose encore dire Dumbledore. Non mais vraiment il en a encore combien des comme ça? C'est donner le bâton pour se faire batte, franchement! Alors que j'allais répliquer, mon amour me devance:

-«T'as pas intérêt à dire "_Non, vous croyez?_"!»

Il me connait si bien!

-«Pff, comme si j'allais dire ça! J'aurais plutôt dit: "_Quel perspicacité, vous avez trouvé ça tout seul_"!» Hahaha. Je suis si marrant! N'est-ce pas!

-«Irrécupérable!»

-«Hum, hum. Bien et si vous vous présentiez?»

Enfin une question cohérente!

-«Mais bien sûr, avant ça, Harry, ici!» Ordonne Hermione, pointant le sol du doigt. Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là!

-«C'est pas ton chien!»

Je me permets un regard de défi mais bien sûr, juste pour me narguer, Harry s'exclame d'un air très intelligent digne d'un Gryffondor:

-«Wouaff !»

-«Et c'est moi qui suis irrécupérable?»

Après qu'on m'ait horriblement ignoré. Pff qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Enfin pas Harry lui je veux bien qu'il le fasse avec moi. Je lui lance un regard très aguicheur. Mouhaha, je le vois rougir, je sais que je lui fais de l'effet! Sinon, on ne sortirait pas ensemble ... quoique ... avec la persévérance ... c'est moi qui vient de dire ça?! Alala, je passe trop de temps avec ces Lions...

Bon qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Hermione donne des ordres, elle serait parfaite dans le rôle de commandant: "_Aux arrêts_", "_Halte!_", "_Pointer vos armes_". Au merlin, je suis contaminé par la moldarisation de mon petit-ami!

Enfin, je vois Harry jeter des sorts. Il est très facile de savoir à quoi ils servent, puisque MONSIEUR n'a qu'à dire "_Oublie_" et je vous assure que la personne oubliera mieux que si vous la rendiez amnésique! Moi jaloux? Non mais un Malfoy n'est jamais jaloux puisqu'il est au-dessus de tout! Mouhaha! Je l'écoute dire son sort qui n'en est pas un. Pas par curiosité, non mais pour qui vous me prenez? Un Gryffondor peut-être? Beurk, jamais! (NDA: Mouhahaha, ahem), voilà ce qu'il dit: _"Nous ... élèves du futur, demandons ... euh ... protection? ... Que pendant notre séjour, personne ne puisse révéler à autrui notre présence hors de cette école! Que lorsque nous nous en irons ... tout le monde ici, à part les ... voyageurs? Oublie ce qui s'est passé! Et euh ... qu'ils ne puissent pas nous tuer!_" Voilà!

Pas très original! Pff et qui n'a rien à voir avec un sort normal. Mais bon le jour où je verrais Harry faire quelque chose de normal, n'est sûrement pas encore arrivé et n'arrivera pas de ci-tôt! Y a qu'à voir dans quelle situation on est pour comprendre! Une lumière l'entoure, et puis disparait. Je donnerais ma main à couper que son sort a marché, mais il faut le vérifier, alors je dis:

-«Qu'un élève envoie une lettre parlant de nous à ses parents!»

-«Tu ne me fais pas confiance, chéri?»

-«Si, mais on ne sait jamais!»

-«Il ne faut pas vendre la peau d'un hippogriffe avant de l'avoir trucider!» Déclare, fier de lui, Blaise.

-«Charmant ...»

Sous l'ordre de Dumbledore, une élève écrit une lettre, mais à chaque fois qu'elle fait référence à nous, même avec des sous-entendus, c'est comme si tout s'effaçait. Fier de mon mamour, je dis:

-«Vous voyez que j'avais raison! Comme si mon cœur aurait pu se tromper, impossible!»

-«Mouais...»

-«Bien, puisque vous avez terminé, si vous vous présentiez enfin!» Se décide d'intervenir l'accro aux bonbons au citron.

-«D'abord...» Je commençais à peine ma phrase, que miss-j'aime-intervenir intervient ...

-«En fait!»

-«Putain, de quoi as- tu encore besoin!»

-«Malfoy, langage! Et puis, je voudrais que nous soyons répartis dans une maison!»

-«Quoi, mais pourquoi?»

Je la regarde comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussée sur la tête, et je ne suis pas le seul!

-«Parce que nous risquons de rester ici pendant un petit moment!»

-«... Certes, mais nous sommes déjà répartis!» Déclare Blaise. Ah, je l'ai dit que je l'aimais bien celui-là?

-«Pas pour cette année! Alors, professeur Dumbledore, êtes-vous d'accord pour nous accueillir dans votre humble école?»

-«Mais avec plaisir! Minerva, allez me chercher le choixpeau magique, s'il vous plait.»

Pff, il ne nous demande même pas notre accord! Sale traitre! Bien sûr, je jette un regard de "_la mort qui tue_" à Hermione, mais elle m'ignore, Rahhh je déteste quand on m'ignore!

Et McGo fait ce que demande cet abruti de citronné! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de cette petite moldu! Bref, voilà qu'elle revient, elle a fait vite!

-«Alors qui est le premier?»

Tout le monde hésite! Pff même les Gryffondors, je déclare:

-«Ah, qu'est-ce que c'est beau le courage!»

-«Oui, surtout venant d'un Serpentard tel que toi!»

-«Mais c'est que la belette se rebelle!»

-«Draco! S'il te plait! Je vais y aller!»

-«Ah, ça c'est mon homme! Il a des couilles lui au moins!»

Mon chéri se pose sur le tabouret. Il se présente:

-«Harry James Potter!»

Dit-il fier comme pas possible. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi, et j'en vois beaucoup qui ont les yeux écarquillés, à croire qu'ils n'avaient pas compris qu'on venait du futur donc que forcément il y aurait les enfants de certains d'entre eux!

-«Serpentard!»

Choqué!

* * *

Et voilà!

Alors? Alors?

J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Reviews? Please!


	3. Une histoire de vengeance

Hey !

Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre/histoire/autre ^^' juste que je voulais corriger des petites fautes et rajouter des guillemets …

Je vois vos regards étonnés qui disent « bah, elle avait pas mourut celle la ! » (...c'est pas français je sais xD) et non, … buhahaha … juste si il vous venait à l'esprit d'intégrer l'IAE dans l'espoir de faire des études de comptabilités … bah bon courage !

Bref … au sujet de mes histoires pas du tout complète … est-ce que j'envisage de les reprendre ? Oui … non … je sais pas ! ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai plus les idées mais j'essayerais tout de même de les reprendre, histoire de les terminer proprement ^^' mais je ne vous promet rien !

A++

XO XO XO

(message général qui apparaîtra sur chaque chapitre remixé et les nouveaux chapitres.)

15/06/13

* * *

Hello la populace, c'est Mlle-Eternity qui est de retour!

Alors là, j'ai écrit ou pas du tout! Ben oui, sur Open Office ça me fait 6 pages!

Bref, voilà la suite! J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas si je ne parle pas vraiment des autres élèves, mais ce sera sûrement pour plus tard! Promis!

Et merci à ma bêta! Mouahaha, elle a dit que je fais moins de fautes! (C'est qui la meilleur? C'est moi! Ahem … revenons à l'histoire! =D)

Well, well, well ... Quelques précisions:

Auteur: C'est toujours moi, Mlle Eternity =D

Titre: Quand Harry veut, Magie veut.

Bêta: Alyhia!

Résumé: "N'allez pas croire que c'est de ma faute! Ok, on est dans le passé chez les maraudeurs parce que ma magie nous y a emmenés. Mais! Si Draco ne m'avait pas allumé, on en serait pas là!" Mamour, tu oses dire que c'est de ma faute, si tu es si bandant et si irrésistible?" "Pourquoi tu dis bandant avant irrésistible?"

Couple principal: Harry/Draco...

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vraiment ... Mais ils sont à J.k...

P of V: Alors tantôt ce sera Harry qui parle (pov) tantôt ce sera Draco.

* * *

Précédemment dans Quand Harry veut, Magie veut!

_-__«Harry James Potter!» Dit-il fier comme pas possible. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi, et j'en vois beaucoup qui ont les yeux écarquillés, à croire qu'ils n'avaient pas compris qu'on venait du futur donc que forcément il y aurait les enfants de certains d'entre eux!_

_-«Serpentard!»_

_Choqué!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Une petite histoire de vengeance, enfin... c'est ce qu'on dit!**

(POV Draco)

Euh j'ai mal compris là ... Mon Harry à Serpentard? C'est comme moi aller à Gryffondor c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas? ... OH Merlin!

-«Un Potter à Serpentard! On aura tout vu!» Dit Blaise, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, je crois qu'il n'a pas bien compris la situation, là...

-«Oh merlin!» Dit la belette, en dirait qu'il va s'évanouir dans même pas 2 secondes...

Harry, lui, est toujours assis sur le tabouret. Pas de scandale? Pas de "_Moi, vivant, jamais chez ces sales serpents?_". Peut-être qu'il est choqué? Il y aurait de quoi! Mais il n'a pas l'air… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a CETTE expression? Vous savez celle qu'à tout Serpentard digne de ce nom quand il vient de réfléchir à comment ridiculiser un petit Lion et qu'il vient de trouver la réponse parfaite. Pourquoi j'ai peur tout d'un coup? Je dis:

-«Chéri? Pourquoi ne te mets-tu pas en colère?»

Il me regarde, avec un regard intense, puis un sourire rempli de sous-entendus salaces apparaît sur son visage...

-«Tu connais la fatalité du héros? Je me résigne! Si je dois aller chez les Serpents, alors soit, j'y serai!» Me dit-il avec un sourire de tranche papaye, les yeux remplis de malice...

-«J'imagine qu'on peut dire adieu à ton côté Gryffi pour le moment?» S'exclame Hermione, d'un ton fataliste. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça?

Avec un grand sourire, Harry lui répond:

-«Tu me connais si bien, Mione! Bon et bien à qui le tour?»

Sûrement pas moi! Vu le premier cas, je ne voudrais pas que la folie du choixpeau me contamine!

-«Et bien, moi j'y vais!»

Brave Gryffondor! Allez petite lionne, montre nous ce que les Weasley ont dans les couilles.

-«Poufsouffle!»

Pou-poufsouffle! Je m'étrangle à demi! Mais comment est-ce possible? Pas Ginny! Celle communément appelée la déesse du sexe! Elle ne peut pas aller chez ces pauvres blaireaux!

-«Impossible!» Dis-je, l'horreur se peignant sur mon visage. Il manquerait plus que la belette aille chez les Serdaigles, que Londubat aille à Serpentard, et que je ne sais pas moi, j'aille à Gryffondor?

Je crois que je deviens fou! Juste ma dernière phrase le prouve...

* * *

(POV Harry)

Pauvre Draco chéri, il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre! Hahaha, quelle ironie, moi à Serpentard! Qui l'aurait cru? Pas Malfoy en tout cas! D'ailleurs je m'approche. Il a l'air d'être sur le point de s'évanouir.

-«Tatata! Ne t'approche pas! Monsieur je suis en manque de sexe! Ce n'est pas le moment!»

Je le regarde faussement outré. Mais il doit bien voir dans mon regard, tout le désir que j'ai pour lui. Il ne pourra pas me résister! Il ne résiste jamais! Mouhahaha

-«Voyons, chéri! De quoi tu parles? Je veux juste t'aider!» Je lui dis, avec le plus d'innocence possible...

-«Mais oui, tu crois que je ne te vois pas venir? Avec tes "_un ou deux bisous_" qui finissent dans un lit!»

-«Tu te fais des idées! Mais maintenant que tu me le dis...»

-«Tu as l'air de t'être habituer vraiment vite et facilement à être un parfait Serpentard, dit-donc!»

-«Je l'ai déjà dit! Je suis lucide et fataliste! Si je suis à Serpentard autant me comporter comme tel, non? Et puis, Blaise? Le choixpeau?»

-«C'est bon, c'est bon j'y vais!»

Je finis ma phrase en m'approchant un peu plus de mon chéri. Trop absorbé par la décision du choixpeau, il ne me voit pas! Mouhahaha! Dis donc c'est vrai que je me suis vite fait habitué à agir tel un Serpentard ... Et puis, qui ça dérangerait? Le survivant à bien le droit d'utiliser sa tête de temps en temps, non?

Je suis maintenant assez près de Draco pour l'encercler dans mes bras. Ce que je fais. Lui soufflant dans l'oreille:

-«Chut, chéri!»

-«Ha-Harry...»

Je le vois tressaillir! Mouhaha! Ce que je l'aime!

-«Oui?»

- «Tu ne vas pas commencer ... alors qu'on est dans la grande salle?»

Je commence à lécher son lobe d'oreille, le faisant gémir tout doucement. Sa discrétion m'excite encore plus.

-«Commencer quoi?» Je lui demande, passant de son lobe à son cou, je sais qu'il est sensible ici. Il gémit encore plus. Ah, ce que j'aime ses gémissements!

-«Je veux que tu m'embrasses!»

-«Tes plaisirs sont des ordres!»

Et je l'embrasse, tout doucement au début pour faire languir mon amour, puis le baiser devient passionné, il allait devenir hot si Ron ne nous avez pas séparé! Je l'aime bien Ron, c'est mon meilleur ami, mais il y a des fois comme ça, où j'aimerais l'enfermer dans un placard à balai...

-«Ron, mon ami, ne sais-tu donc pas qu'il ne faut pas m'interrompre dans mes séances de plaisir?»

-«Si, bien sûr mon pote, la dernière fois m'a suffi à le comprendre! Après que tu m'aies balancé dans le lac, en ayant ôté tous mes vêtements et pris ma baguette!»

-«Alors, ton courage de Gryffi est bien plus important que je le croyais, ou alors c'est peut-être ta stupidité?» Demande Draco, il ne perd jamais l'occasion de se moquer!

-«Alors pourquoi?» Je demande ignorant Draco. Non parce que vraiment, j'aurais cru que Ron aurait compris qu'il ne faut pas me déranger quand je suis avec Draco. Et puis, n'allez pas croire que je suis méchant pour l'histoire du lac, non en fait c'était que je devais me venger.

-«Comment ça? C'est quoi cette histoire de lac?» Demande Mione, elle n'a pas l'air contente... Tu m'étonnes, Mione peut être très protectrice, alors pas touche à son Ro-Ron...

-«Euh ... c'est rien juste une petite histoire de vengeance...» je dis. Ma voix est légèrement tremblante, mais légèrement hein!

-«Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que Harry, "_the survivor_", veuille se venger ... de son meilleur ami?» Me demande Pansy, le bouledogue, ben quoi, ok je sais que dans le temps elle collait MON Drago pour l'histoire de mariage, mais bon ça change rien au fait qu'elle le collait! Quoi moi jaloux? Non mais pour qui vous me prenez! Hum quoique...

-«Oh et bien ... si vous voulez connaître l'histoire de la vengeance il faudra TOUT écouter!» Je finis avec un sourire diabolique. Mouahaha

* * *

Flash-back: (le mode POV marche toujours, donc POV Drago) 15 septembre 1997, 21H30

Je marche dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un gamin même pas capable de respecter l'heure. Et aussi pour éviter Pansy qui m'a suivi pour faire la ronde de préfet ensemble, je vous jure... C'est chiant mais bon au moins je suis tranquille pour réfléchir... Faut dire qu'il n'y a vraiment pas grand monde cette nuit dans les couloirs... Surtout qu'un certain griffondor a tendance à ce trouver là où il ne le faut pas. Ah ce cher Harry ... euh quoi? Non, non, pas Harry. Je ne pensais pas à Harry et à ses magnifiques yeux verts, et à ses lèvres ... NON! Mais ce petit con, fait exprès d'être érotique!

Je vous assure! Même qu'une fois, dans la grande salle, il y avait des sorbets comme dessert, et bien sûr, MONSIEUR en avait pris un. Je le regardais comme ça ... et qu'est-ce que je vois? Potter en train de faire des va-et-vient avec sa glace dans sa bouche! Bien sûr, en me regardant! J'ai dû faire en tour aux toilettes avant d'aller en cours! Pff je vous jure! Pourtant on est censé être ENNEMIS! Et lui il ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de m'allumer! Il...

_BOUM ... AIE... ET merde!_

Oh on dirait que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un! Je rentre dans la salle, je ne vois personne.

-«Putain!»

Je reconnais cette fichue voix!

-«Langage, Potter!»

-«Oh, Malfoy! Quel plaisir de te voir!»

-«Plaisir non partagé! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?»

-«Si je te le dis, tu me croirais?»

-«Non, mais autant essayer de te trouver des excuses! Pourquoi tu...»

-«Dracoooo?»

-«Et merde!»

Pansy est dans le couloir, et j'ai laissé la porte ouverte! Et merde, il ne faut pas qu'elle me trouve! J'attrape le bras de Potter, qui bizarrement ne proteste pas, nous allons dans le seul lieu où on peut se cacher, et bien sûr il n'y a pas de place pour deux! Mais j'entends Pansy pester sur la porte. Sans réfléchir, j'entraîne Potter dans le coin entre le mur et la bibliothèque. Par un quelconque hasard, non parce que je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais les hasards il y en a plein quand je suis près de Potter! (nda: Mouahaha) bref par un quelconque hasard je me retrouve en califourchon sur un Potter allongé par terre.

Pansy entre dans la salle. J'ai mes mains sur le torse de Potter, ben quoi? Je n'allais tout de même pas mettre MES mains par terre quand même! Bref, ma main droite n'arrête pas de glisser, à chaque fois je dois la replacer. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus grave! Quelqu'un d'autre est entré dans la salle et parle avec Pansy! Elle allume la lumière! J'ai vraiment la poisse!

J'entends Potter faire des petits bruits de souris, je lui chuchote:

-«Putain, Potter, Mais qu'est-ce que tu...»

Merlin! Potter a les yeux fermés, son bras retenant ses cheveux en arrière mais laissant quelques lèches rebelles retomber sur son front. Il a les yeux fermés mais il est en train de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Les petits bruits de souris sont en fait des gémissements retenus!

Bien sûr, cette vue a de quoi réveiller une certaine partie de mon anatomie! Quand je vous dis qu'il agit de manière érotique!

Il ouvre les yeux!

-«Pu-tain...»

Ses yeux verts sont brillants et remplis de Désirs! De Désir! De Désir quoi!

-«Mal-foy! Ta main!»

Ma main? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma main? Je la regarde et vois que c'est celle qui n'arrêtait pas de glisser. Ne me dites pas que... Je l'enlève. J'entends Pansy sortir précipitamment, laissant la lumière allumée. Mais je vois Potter et ses yeux, il a le genre de regard de prédateur affamé. Et j'ai la mauvaise l'impression que je suis sa proie...

* * *

(POV Harry)

J'en peux plus! Malfoy a inconsciemment (?) Toucher une partie très très sensible avec sa main! Ben quoi? OK ce n'est pas courant d'être sensible sur les reins mais bon chacun ses faiblesses! Et là, la mienne vient de dépasser ses limites!

En quelques secondes, je suis sur Malfoy qui trop surpris ne réagit pas. Puis nos yeux se verrouillent, Gris Métallique contre Vert Émeraude. Je vois du désir dans ses yeux, d'ailleurs je le sens aussi plus bas vers son pantalon. Qui l'aurait cru, le chaleureux Harry Potter qui fait bander le glacial Draco Malfoy. Mes lèvres descendent vers sa bouche rose. Et je l'embrasse! Passionnément, langoureusement, sauvagement, comme un fou. Je demande l'accès, en passant ma langue sur ses lèvres qui ne tardent pas à s'ouvrir. Ma langue découvre cette délicieuse bouche. Nos langues jouent ensembles. Mais il faut que nous reprenions notre souffle. Alors à contrecœur, je le lâche. Il me regarde, les yeux interrogateurs. Je souris de manière sensuelle, il retrouve enfin la voix:

-«Et bien, Potter, en manque d'amour?»

Je ricane, les yeux brillants, près de son oreille je lui chuchote:

-«Je suis en manque de toi!»

Je le vois rougir légèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau! Et je l'embrasse encore. Puis ça va plus loin, il faut dire que j'ai du mal à me contrôler avec Draco près de moi!

Je commence à lui déboutonner sa chemise, bizarrement il est habillé juste avec un jean et une chemise, pas d'uniforme, mais ce n'est pas grave je le préfère sans rien du tout!

Sa chemise déboutonnée, mes mains découvrent ce corps fin et musclé, sûrement grâce au Quidditch. Ma main trouve un mamelon, je le pince doucement le faisant gémir. Entrainé, je l'attrape au cou, le faisant gémir plus fort. Je suis complètement excité! Je sens nos deux érections dressées. Je commence à m'attaquer à son pantalon quand:

-«Harry? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?»

-«Putain! RON!»

Je me détache de Draco, mes yeux lançant des éclairs. Pff, Draco reprend ses esprits, il me lance:

-«Dommage, ce sera pour une prochaine fois, petit excité!»

On se lève et se sépare. Je ne suis pas content! Et Ron est rouge comme pas possible. Alors lui, il va voir quand je suis frustré ce que ça donne! Je le suis dans notre dortoir, en chemin on se dispute, enfin moi je le dispute!

-«Putain! Ron tu n'aurais pas pu attendre encore 20 minutes! J'ai enfin pu avoir Draco, et toi! Grr»

-«Désolé mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais en train d'"avoir" Malfoy!»

-«Raaaaah»

On est dans notre dortoir. Ron part se coucher. Moi, je regarde le plafond, je n'arrive pas à dormir, il faut dire que je suis frustré et que je n'ai pas envie d'aller dans la salle-de-bain! Non moi je veux Draco! Je prends la carte du Maraudeur, et cherche Draco. Il est dans la salle-de-bain des Préfets. Je souris, et sort du dortoir.

* * *

(POV Drago)

-«Putain! Me dis pas que j'ai fait ce que je crois que j'ai fait avec ... Potter!»

Je rentre dans la baignoire. Et je me mets à penser:

Potter! Potter! Potter! Pourquoi je pense à LUI? Pff, il n'a rien de bien pourtant, non? Il doit avoir un corps maigrelet, et doit en avoir une toute petite. Oui! Ça doit être ça! Il n'a rien d'attirant. Juste des yeux magnifiques, des lèvres envoutantes ... NON! Corps maigrelet!

Oh merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive! Il suffit juste que cet abruti de Potter m'embrasse et...

-«Potter?»

-«Salut, Draco! Ça ne te dérange pas si je te rejoins, n'est-ce pas!»

-«Tu te fous de moi, là?»

-«J'aimerais bien ...»

-«Potter qu'est-ce que tu fais là?»

-«Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait continuer ce qu'on a commencé!»

-«On a rien commencé Potter, on a juste...»

Et il m'embrasse. Putain! Mais pourquoi je ne le repousse pas! Ce n'est pas vrai. Mais pourquoi ce putain de Potter embrasse comme un Dieu!

-«Je ne ... ne crois ... Potter! Mais qu'est-ce... humm»

Je suis obligé de m'agripper à ses épaules tellement mon érection, qui est dans la main de Potter, devient douloureuse. Putain, il est en train de hum me caresser.

-«Tu sens comme je suis excité?» Me demande-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-«Non, non, je ne...»

D'un coup, l'eau de la baignoire disparait, et là je le vois. Son érection, son corps, oh Putain, plus jamais je ne dirais que Potter est maigrelet... OH PUTAIN plus jamais je ne blâmerais la virilité de Potter...

-«Tu aimes ce que tu vois?»

-«OH ... oui!»

Je suis faible! Mais je suis un homme! Et les hormones ça ne se contrôlent pas! Je le vois me caresser, me lécher, m'embrasser, puis je le vois descendre... Il commence à me lécher du bout de sa langue, m'excitant encore plus, il joue avec moi, ce n'est pas possible! Et là il me prend dans sa bouche! Je gémis, et rejette ma tête en arrière pour plus apprécier. Il fait des va-et-vient. Encore et encore. Il me tend son doigt pour que je lèche ce que je fais sans hésiter. Et je jouis, c'était trop bon.

Mais il n'a pas l'air d'en avoir fini. Il me soulève et me place sur ses jambes, il bouge sensuellement, il m'embrasse, je l'entends dire un sort et il me pénètre d'un doigt. Puis deux, puis trois. La douleur est présente mais elle est bien vite remplacée par du plaisir. Et il m'embrasse. Je n'arrive même plus à me contrôler. Je ne ressens que du plaisir et j'en veux plus! Je veux qu'il vienne, maintenant:

-«Viens!»

Quand il enlève ses doigts, je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner de frustration. Jusqu'à ce que je sente autre chose de plus gros, plus dur. La douleur est revenue. Et il ne bouge plus, le temps que je m'y habitue. Finit la douleur, je donne un coup de rein. Et il fait des va-et-vient jusqu'à toucher ma prostate, et là je crie de plaisir, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que lui et moi jouissions de bonheur.

Putain, Potter vient de me baiser, non ... il vient de me faire l'amour...

Je suis toujours accroché à ses épaules. Nos regards se rencontrent. OH Merlin! Mais ce que j'aime ses yeux! Je l'embrasse.

-«Tu pourrais faire revenir l'eau, s'il te plait?» Je lui demande, il éclate de rire, ah j'aime ce rire!

L'eau revenue, nous restons ensemble dans ce bain à 23H00 passé. Jusqu'à qu'Harry sorte de l'eau. Je sors aussi. Alors qu'il prend sa serviette, mon excitation revient en force en le voyant nu. Je m'approche et le plaque contre le mur, je lui chuchote:

-«Tu permets?»

* * *

(POV Harry)

-«Tu permets?» Me demande-t-il, tu m'étonnes que je te permets!

Il m'embrasse dans le cou, il me retourne. Putain! Draco est beau comme un Dieu, les cheveux mouillés dégoulinant sur son torse musclé par le Quidditch.

Et c'est reparti pour grimper au rideau, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, sauf que Draco est du genre vengeur:

-«On va aller TOUUUUT doucement! La prochaine fois tu ne repartiras pas avec la belette!»

-«Mais ... hum»

Sauf, qu'au bout d'un moment, moi la lenteur je l'envoie valser mais pas Draco, alors au bout de ma limite de frustration, je ne peux m'empêcher de parler en fourchelangue:

_Prend moi, maintenant et plus vite!_

Bien sûr il ne comprend pas, mais c'est suffisant pour lui faire perdre le peu de self-control qui lui reste! Et j'ai eu droit à mon septième ciel!

Le lendemain, dimanche, j'emmène Ron à côté du lac. En deux secondes il est dans l'eau froide juste en caleçon, je ne suis pas si méchant! Lorsque Draco arrive pour voir le chef d'œuvre, il me sourit et m'embrasse!

Fin du flash Black

* * *

(Toujours POV Harry)

Mione a oublié qu'elle devait me gronder. Je vois beaucoup de gens tout rouge. Sauf peut-être Ginny, ça ne m'étonne pas, et puis Blaise non plus mais bon vu sa copine... Neville par contre est cramoisi.

C'est marrant! Ben quoi? Ils voulaient connaître l'histoire de la vengeance, non? Ok, on a peut-être un peu exagéré sur la raison mais bon! Malheur à ceux qui veulent savoir! Ah j'adore mon nouveau rôle de Serpentard!

-«Au fait, tu voulais me dire quoi Ron?»

-«Ton père s'est évanoui! Et le tiens aussi la fouine!»

Oh...

* * *

Tatam !

Alors?

Mdr, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais la vengeance tient en 2 lignes! Mdr ! =D

M'enfin bon! J'ai adoré l'écrire ce chapitre! =P

Quoique merci Alyhia d'avoir corrigé vite fait!

Une petite review? =D


	4. Chapter 4

Well, well, well ... Quelques précisions:

Auteur: C'est toujours moi, Mlle Eternity =D

Titre: Quand Harry veut, Magie veut.

Bêta: Alyhia!

Résumé: "N'allez pas croire que c'est de ma faute! Ok, on est dans le passé chez les maraudeurs parce que ma magie nous y a emmenés. Mais! Si Draco ne m'avait pas allumé, on en serait pas là!" Mamour, tu oses dire que c'est de ma faute, si tu es si bandant et si irrésistible?" "Pourquoi tu dis bandant avant irrésistible?"

Couple principal: Harry/Draco...

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vraiment ... Mais ils sont à J.k...

P of V: Alors tantôt ce sera Harry qui parle (pov) tantôt ce sera Draco.

* * *

_-Au fait, tu voulais me dire quoi Ron?_

_-Ton père s'est évanoui! Et le tiens aussi la fouine!_

_Oh..._

**Chapitre 4: Une soirée et toutes ces complications...  
**

(Pov Drago)

Je me retourne vers la table des Serpentards. En effet, je vois Père au sol. Ahahaha, c'est toujours marrant de voir un Malefoy par terre. Ben oui, je suis un Malefoy! Mais je ne serais jamais par terre! Comme si, moi Draco Malefoy, le grand, le magnifique, le parfait...

-Papa?

Oh! On dirait qu'Harry a trouvé son père. Je vais enfin pouvoir rencontrer le patriarche des Potter.

-James a un fils! S'écrie un petit gros. Peter? Petit-gros? Ahaha. (nda: navrée pour mon humour de merde mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! =D)

-Un Potter à Serpentard!

Ah ça c'est le papa! C'est fou la ressemblance qu'il a avec son fils. Enfin plutôt la ressemblance qu'a Harry avec son père...

-Un Potter avec un Malefoy!

Euh ... Sirius Black! L'évadé! C'est le parrain d'Harry, non? Il est beaucoup mieux avec 20 ans de moins!

-C'est qui l'heureuse maman de Potter fils? Demande le professeur Lupin enfin ex-professeur!

Potter père et ses amis ont l'air surpris. Ben quoi c'est Evans sa mère, non?

-Lily Evans! Déclare Hermione, un sourire de serpentard sur les lèvres. Houla, le voyage dans le temps ça change les gens!

Oh! Encore choqué! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à être choqué comme ça. Ça les surprend tant que ça qu'une moldue puisse être avec un sang-pur! Oh Merlin, ne me dites pas que j'ai pensé ça!

-Evans? Demande Potter Senior, mi-surpris mi-rempli d'espoir...

-Potter? Rajoute celle-ci, les yeux écarquillés, l'air horrifié, la pauvre...

-Ahem ... Merci Mione! C'est marrant, je suis persuadé que tu savais l'effet que ça ferait...

Vu le sourire qu'elle fait, y a pas a en douter.

-Alors voici, mon beau papa et ma belle maman! Dis-je d'une voix plus qu'ironique, mais tout de même amusée. Ben oui! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a la chance de rencontrer la famille Potter.

-Malefoy! Dit beau papa d'une voix glaciale, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendue de ce genre là! Il faut dire que sortir avec le survivant, l'élu, Celui-Qui-A-Anéanti-Celui-Qu'on-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ... enfin bref ... Sortir avec lui à quelques avantages dont ne plus être traité méchamment. Pas que ça me dérange mais bon ... Revenons au plus intéressant:

-C'est bien mon nom! Bravo, tu as trouvé ça tout seul?

Ben quoi? Ce n'est pas parce que c'est le papa de mon chéri, qu'il faut que je fasse bonne figure! Si? ...

-Tel père, tel fils, toujours aussi méprisable et Malfoyen... Me dit-il. Je prends un air faussement vexé.

-C'est qu'il mord le petit Potter!

-Draco!

Harry et sa voix autoritaire, rien de mieux pour me faire frissonner! Pas que je sois masochiste! Mais bon avec Harry, je peux bien être ce qu'il voudra!

-Oui?

Je lui demande, d'un air angélique et innocent.

-Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, ne pas te foutre de la gueule de mon père? A entendre sa demande, on pourrait croire qu'il plaisante. Mais son air très sérieux ne me donne pas vraiment envi de le contredire. Je prends alors un air renfrogné. Pff, si on peut même plus s'amuser...

-C'est bien le petit dragon est apprivoisé! Et si tu allais chercher le n'os-n'os?

Alors que j'allais répliquer (très très) méchamment, je suis devancé:

-Sirius, tu te la fermes! Si je te reprends encore une fois insulté MON petit ami, tu risques ... Commence-t-il d'un air très menaçant, enfin pas assez pour que Black puisse comprendre "alerte rouge".

-Je risque quoi, mini-Potter?

-Comme tu le dis, je suis un Potter! Et tu ne sais certainement pas ce qu'un Potter peut faire! Surtout si ce même Potter est à Serpentard!

J'entends Black déglutir, il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs. Y a des fois comme ça, où je me dis que je suis heureux d'être du côté d'Harry. Non parce que quand il prend cet air serpentard qui vous promet mille malheurs ... Non, définitivement, je suis ravi d'être du côté de Potter fils.

-Cessons ces jérémiades ... Si on continuait la répartition, et après on pourra ... discuter! Calmement!

Fidèle Albus Dumbledore. Peut pas s'empêcher d'intervenir quand il faut pas. Ben ouais! J'aurais bien voulu voir ce qu'aurait fait Harry si Black l'avait provoqué, ce que je suis sûr qu'il aurait fait!

Hermione Granger est partie à Serpentard, rejoindre son meilleur ami qui s'est décidé à aller s'assoir sur la table des verts et argents... Leurs sourires du parfait serpentard sur le visage...

Ron Weasley et Pansy Parkinson sont allés à Poufsouffle! Poufsouffle! Pansy et gentillesse dans la même phrase c'est comme si ... comme si je disais que moi, le parfait avait un défaut! C'est d'une impossibilité impossible!

Mais l'horreur n'est pas terminée. Oh non, loin de là, Neville Londubat, ça a été Serdaigle! Avec Seamus Finnigan! Les deux gryffondors les plus stupides que j'ai jamais vu!

Théodrore Nott est allé à Gryffondor et moi ... moi ...

-Gryffondor!

... Je suis maudit!

* * *

(POV Harry)

-Ahaha! Un Malefoy à gryffondor c'est pire qu'un Potter à Serpentard!

Je suis mort de rire! Ben oui, je l'aime mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rater une telle occasion de se moquer! Et puis, ça ne m'étonne pas beaucoup! Après que Pansy aient été à Poufsouffle et Neville a Serdaigle, j'ai fini par accepter que cette époque soit complètement détraquée!

-La ferme!

Ouhh, c'est que mon petit dragon se rebelle! Je ne lui connaissais pas ce caractère typiquement Gryffi!

-Sinon quoi? Je lui demande avec un regard de défi, et un sourire sensuel...

-Sinon tu peux oublier ce que j'ai dit que je te ferais ...

- ...

Bon ok, je crois que je ne vais pas m'aventurer de ce côté là ... La fuite? Jamais! C'est trop Serpentard! Mais attends ... je suis un Serpentard maintenant! OH et bien je lui souris gentiment mais ne dis rien! Ah Salazar serait fier de moi! Ahem ...

Bon, je regarde mes voisins de tables (soigneusement) choisis par Hermione et moi. Niark, niark

-Lucius Malefoy! Severus Snape! Narcissa Black! Bellatrix Black! Que de merveilles! Et une belle brochette de Mangemorts! Je m'exclame, avant de recevoir une claque sur la tête, de ma chère meilleure amie.

-Voyons, Harry! Tu es un Serpentard maintenant! Il faut utiliser la ... subtilité! Me dit-elle d'un air pompeux et supérieur.

-Oh vraiment? Je t'écoute!

Mione me fait un grand sourire et regarde nos 4 voisins, qui n'avaient toujours pas ouvert la bouche.

-Malefoy! Black! Rogue! Enchantée! Hermione Granger!

Je hausse un sourcil, le regard sceptique et dis:

-Et elle est où la subtilité là?

-C'est un art! Si tu n'es pas capable de la repérer, je ne vois pas ce que tu fais à Serpentard!

-Tss, tu te crois supérieure? Je suis un Potter je te signale! Un sang pur! Alors que toi ...

Pour toute réponse, Mione me sourit mystérieusement mais avec un air fier sur le visage. Notre petite "discussion" a quand même réussit à faire réagir nos voisins de table... Serait-il possible que ...

-Je vois que les Potter n'ont pas perdu leur impression de supériorité!

-On ne peut pas en dire de même de toi, Malefoy!

...que ce soit ça la subtilité d'Hermione... Si oui, je sens que je vais bien me marrer!

-C'est que le petit avorton se croit malin!

-C'est que la petite Black se croit importante!

-Et bien, qui aurait cru que le fils de Potter soit aussi ... Serpentard!

-Rogue! Tu n'as pas envi de savoir ce que tu es devenu en 20 ans?

- ...

Il a l'air surpris par ma voix. C'est vrai que j'ai parlé avec gentillesse! Oui c'est possible! Mais j'ai vraiment envie de connaitre ce très cher professeur Rogue à 17 ans! Qui sait j'apprendrais peut-être quelque chose d'important ... Mouhaha

-Chéri! Je t'interdis de parler de cette manière à mon parrain!

Je fais la moue. Draco est siiii autoritaire des fois. Pourtant Merlin en soit témoin, je lui ai parlé très gentiment:

-De "cette manière", tu veux dire d'une manière "gentille" et " amicale"?

-Non, plutôt "hypocrite" et "manipulatrice"!

-Je suis outré! Comment peux-tu penser que MOI, Harry James Potter puisse parler ainsi à mon professeur de maniement d'objet précieux adoré (nda: hihi =P), au parrain de mon petit-ami, au mari de Hagrid, au père de 18 petits géants aux cheveux tout graisseux!

Mouhahaha! Si vous voyiez la tête de Severus! Alala je suis trop marrant!

-Respire Severus! En plus Harry ne t'a pas précisé toutes les potions que tu faisais pour booster tes orgasmes sexuels avec Hagrid! Qui si j'ai bien compris, était du genre grand amour mais petit pénis! Mais bon comme tu me le disais si bien, l'amour n'a pas de prix!

Je le vois jeter un regard noir à Draco! Hihi! Après la nouvelle que je viens de lui apprendre, et en plus ce que Draco vient de rajouter, je me demande si Severus va survivre pour voir sa vie finir avec Hagrid! Même si c'est complètement faux!

-Mouhahahaha! Severus, Severus! Si tu voyais ta tête!

* * *

(POV Draco)

Je vois Harry se lever pour venir m'embrasser. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut être diabolique tous les deux. Pauvre Severus, mais bon, si je ne peux pas m'en prendre aux Gryffys, autant me rattraper sur quelqu'un d'autre. Et bon, Harry a commencé avec Severus, donc j'ai continué. Y a pas de mal à ça!

-Bon Harry et si on allait se trouver un endroit pour dormir!

-J'ai pas fini de m'amuser! Me dit-il avec une petite moue trop mignonne! Mais qui ne marche pas du tout avec moi!

-Ben tant pis pour toi! Moi je veux aller dormir! Et je n'ai pas envi que Dumby nous trouve un vieux truc merdique ou pire qu'il nous demande d'aller dormir dans notre dortoir!

-Et ce serait quoi le problème?

-Harry! Regarde bien cette cravate! Elle est rouge! Donc Gryffondor! Et si tu crois que je vais me mélanger avec des petits lions ...

-Ok, ok! Bon les jeunes ont vous laisse! Dit-il en se retournant et saluant les autres.

-Mais attendez! Harry! Draco! Et nous? Demande Granger, un sourcil haussé et les lèvres serrées.

Je savais qu'elle ferait une excellente Serpentard! Mais pas autant que mon Harry. D'ailleurs c'est assez effrayant ... bref!

-Vous? Vous vous trouvez un endroit tous seuls! (nda: 3 "vous" a la suite, qui fait mieux?)

-Tu rêves là? On te suit! Dit mon cher meilleur ami.

Je l'ai plus entendu parler d'ailleurs. Peut-être est-ce qu'il était trop choqué d'avoir été envoyé à Gryffondor... Ou alors c'est d'apprendre que sa petite amie pouvait être Poufssouffle... Ou les deux ...

-Mais ...

-Hum! Hum!

-Oh! Dumby qui prend la parole!

-Draco! C'est quoi ce surnom débile?

-Ben c'est celui que tu utilises! Je dis avec un air innocent.

-Ah bon? Alors tu peux l'utiliser tant de fois que tu voudras!

- Pff, je n'avais pas besoin de ta permission pour ça!

-Mais oui, mais oui, mon petit Dragon!

Il me mordille l'oreille. Alors que j'allais parler, je suis coupé pas le directeur.

-Tu...

-Les enfants! Voyons! Qu'est-ce que vous contez faire dans mon établissement?

-S'y instruire! -Hermione Granger-

-Dormir! -Neville Londubat-

-Faire de nouvelles expériences! -Ginny Weasley-

-Y manger! -Ron Weasley-

-Nous y incruster! -Blaise Zabini-

-Bien ... alors bonne nuit! Dit-il de son air joyeux.

Pff une intervention futile en soit!

-Bonne nuit à vous aussi, professeur Dumbledore!

* * *

(POV Harry)

Nous sommes allez à la Salle-sur-Demande. J'ai bien évidement choisi en quoi elle apparaitrait. Soit un genre de palace. Mais le plus important : une grande baignoire personnelle! Hihi! Et aussi un grand lit! Avec plein de petits trucs pratiques dans les tiroirs. Après il faut savoir les utiliser... Si vous voyez de quoi je veux parler! (nda: =P)

Bref, chaque couple va dans sa chambre. La plupart avec des yeux remplis de malice et des sourires salaces.

- Quelle incroyable matinée! Je suis exténué! Dit Draco, commençant à enlever sa robe dans la salle-de-bain. Je le rejoins et demande:

-Exténué? Oh ... donc tu risques de t'endormir tout ... de ... suite?

Il me regarde. Je le regarde. Je sais qu'il sait. Vu la bosse sous mon pantalon. Je le vois martyriser sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux fixés sur mon anatomie sexuelle.

-Moi aussi je suis fatigué ... mais tu sais ... j'ai cru qu'on aurait pu ... enfin tu vois quoi ...

Je m'amuse! Draco a l'air vraiment fatigué. Mais après mes paroles et mon mode "tout timide", c'est comme si toute fatigue s'est envolé! J'enlève ma robe et mon t-shirt.

-Mais je comprends! Je ne voudrais pas t'épuiser plus! Mais mini-Potter n'est pas de mon avis!

Je baisse mon pantalon, ma petite (ahem) bosse se voyant encore plus.

-Je crois que ...

Mais avant que je puisse dire autre chose, Draco me plaque au mur. Mouahaha, et ben voilà comment on fait pour faire craquer un Malefoy!

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 4!

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours !

Review peut-être?

Mlle-Eternity !


	5. Chapter 5

Well, well, well ... Quelques précisions:

Auteur: C'est toujours moi, Mlle Eternity =D

Titre: Quand Harry veut, Magie veut.

Bêta: Alyhia!

Résumé: "N'allez pas croire que c'est de ma faute! Ok, on est dans le passé chez les maraudeurs parce que ma magie nous y a emmenés. Mais! Si Draco ne m'avait pas allumé, on en serait pas là!" Mamour, tu oses dire que c'est de ma faute, si tu es si bandant et si irrésistible?" "Pourquoi tu dis bandant avant irrésistible?"

Couple principal: Harry/Draco...

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vraiment ... Mais ils sont à J.k...

P of V: Draco.

Dsl pour le méga retard! Et c'est pas ta faute Alyhia! C'est juste que j'ai pas pu récupérer ta correction avant que je parte ^^

mais vraiment entre les deux semaines avant que j'écrive le chapitre, puis la semaine ou j'étais en vacances et enfin ff qui veut pas que je publie mon chapitre ... ça pris du temps! Mais mercccccci Alyhia pour ton aide !

Bon ben maintenant voilà la chapitre ;)

**Chapitre5: Une fiesta à la Voldy.**

-Non, mais j'y crois pas! J'y crois pas! Ce … ce veracrasse … de … de Arg!

Mais non! Non, non! Ce serait trop beau!

Si je pouvais … Oui …

Et puis … oh, oh, oh! Il ne se relèvera pas! Non, non, non!

Cela fait 5 heures, 5 heures que Harry tourne en rond. Déblatérant des phrases sans queue ni tête. Si je n'étais pas un Malefoy, je pense que j'aurais eu peur de sa tête. Du genre je sors d'un asile de fou, tu peux pas faire mieux. Imaginez le tableau: Harry les cheveux plus décoiffé que jamais (oui, oui, c'est possible!), les yeux constamment écarquillés(comme les hiboux la nuit!), dévoilant deux iris émeraudes pétillant follement (ils me donnent des frissons d'ailleurs), et les mains s'arrachant les cheveux ... Et moi Draco Malefoy, Gryffondor à mes heures, … je lis! «Comment calmer son petit-ami au bord de la folie» par Jiolu Granfild...

-Draco! J'ai un plan! Oui un plan! Me dit-il d'une voix hystérique. Au moins il a arrêté de parler tout seul.

-...

Bon je ne répond pas. Je suis sûr qu'il va me sortir un truc complètement stupide digne d'un Gryffondor. Mais j'oubliais! Il est à Serpentard maintenant ...

-Il faut juste que nous sortions de là!

-...

Oh! Quel perspicacité! C'en est époustouflant!

-Et il ne se relèvera pas! Non, non, non …

Mais c'est pas vrai! C'est reparti pour un délire.

-Harry?

-Hum?

-On ne peut pas sortir!

-...

-Donc tu vas te calmer tout doucement et … Je commence avec une voix douce comme expliqué dans ce fichu bouquin.

-Me calmer? Ha, ha, ha! Me calmer! Crois-tu sincèrement que je puisse « me calmer »?

-Et bien d'après ce livre …

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ce livre, Dray!

Il m'arrache le livre et le jette par terre. Je suis outré!

-Si Hermione te voyait … dis-je en secouant la tête d'un air déçu...

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas! Et tu veux savoir pourquoi? PARCE QU'ON EST ENFERME!

Bon expliquons un peu tout ça, que vous puissiez comprendre le pourquoi du « PARCE QU'ON EST ENFERME! » …

Cela faisait seulement une journée, que nous étions arrivés dans le Poudlard du passé, que … devinez quoi? Vous allez rire! Monsieur Lord Voldemort, Voldy pour les intimes, a pénétré dans cette école. École soit dit en passant censée être « protégée » et « sûre ». Pff! Que des âneries!

Mais vous devez vous demander pourquoi je ne panique pas! Voyons, je suis sûr que vous connaissez la réponse! Un Malefoy ne panique pas! Hé, hé.

Mais bon, il y a aussi le fait que Harry est là! Et il n'a peut-être pas l'air, mais il est du genre puissant et très protecteur!

Bref revenons au plus important ! Voldynouchet est entré dans l'école mais il est enfermé dans une salle...par un malentendu. En effet, Harry a éternué au cours de sa formule, et toute l'école s'est retrouvée dispersée et enfermée dans des salles diverses.

Merci la carte du Maraudeurs! Ben oui, Harry se trimbale partout avec ce bout de parchemin!

Ainsi on a pu voir que tous les élèves, professeurs inclus en plus des manges-la-mort et Voldy, étaient enfermés un peu partout.

Voilà grosso modo l'incipit! Maintenant je vais vous dire pourquoi Harry veut tellement sortir!

Flash Black

On est tous dans la grande salle. Les parents de nos amis se sont réunis sur une seule table pour « faire connaissance » comme l'a si bien dit Dumbledore.

Depuis plusieurs minutes Sirius Black n'arrête pas de charrier Severus alors que Harry se moque ouvertement de Pettigrow.

Soudain, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrent, laissant place au seigneur des ténèbres et à ses acolytes. Sur le coup, personne ne réagit. Ben quoi? Voir Voldemort en personne ça surprend quand même et puis surtout qu'il n'a rien à foutre ici!

Bref, le premier à réagir est bien sûr Harry.

-Voldy! Quel déplaisir de te revoir! -Harry, avec un grand sourire, non parce que Monsieur n'a peur de rien-

-Dois-je supposer que nous nous connaîtrons dans le futur? Quelle sera notre relation? -Voldy, qu'il est curieux celui-là. Ne sait-il donc pas que la curiosité est un mauvais défaut?-

-Ennemis bien sûr! A vrai dire je vais te tuer! -Harry chéri, tout sourire et tout fier-

-... Quel charmant petit … Serpentard? -Voldy … Whaou mais c'est qu'il n'est pas stupide, c'est pas ce que j'aurais cru-

-Toujours! -Harry, insolant comme toujours-

-J'imagine que tu es un Potter! La ressemblance est flagrante... -Voldy-

-Oh, tu connais déjà mon père? -Harry, surpris-

-Bien plus que tu ne pourrais le croire … -Voldy, c'est un sourire coquin que je vois là? Dites-moi que je rêve, s'il vous plaiiit-

-Hum … -Potter Senior, gêné … Eurk-

-Toi, tu dois être le fils de Lucius! -Voldy, pourquoi il me regarde comme ça?-

-Quel perspicacité! -Moi (Draco, bande d'abrutis! Non! Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur! Quoi moi de mauvaise foie? Pff, je suis un Malefoy voyons!)

-En plus d'être sexy, il a du répondant! J'aime ça! -Voldy-

-Ouhhh, il ne sait pas dans quoi il s'embarque celui-là... -La belette … mâle-

-J'ai cru mal entendre là … -Harry ...-

-Cela ne m'étonnerait pas venant d'un petit Potter! Comment te nommes-tu petit Malefoy chéri? -Voldy qui ose ignorer mon mamour-

-Chéri? -Harry, inutile de vous préciser qu'il commence à se fâcher-

-Petit? -Moi, quoi Potter petit? Euh il se trompe pas de personne, là?-

En deux secondes, Voldemort se tient juste en face de moi. Surpris je ne réagis pas mais quand les lèvres froides du Lord touche ma joue, toute l'horreur de la situation me revient. Mais Harry est le premier à réagir... (comme toujours) Et Voldy se retrouve propulsé à l'autre bout de la salle.

Et c'est là qu'il nous sort une de ses formules magiques potterienne.

-Sortez d'ici vous tous les … Atchoum!

Fin Flash Back

Et voilà! Tout le monde a disparu! Harry et moi nous nous sommes réveillés quelques secondes plus tard dans une salle du septième comme l'indique la carte. Le problème c'est que la porte et les fenêtres sont bloquées. Mais le pire c'est que Harry ne digère pas, mais alors vraiment pas que Voldy ait pu me draguer ET me toucher. Et 5 heures plus tard le voilà chaud comme la braise et près à faire cuir du Voldy.

-Draco d'amour?

-Oui, mamour?

-Il t'a vraiment touché?

-...

-Ce sale veracrasse t'a touché la joue?

-...

-Il t'a EMBRASSé …

-Euh, Harry?

BOUM!

Ça se sont les portes qui explosent …

Alors la question est pourquoi j'ai dû supporter 5 HEURES! 5 Heures je vous dit! À le voir tourner en rond comme un fou alors qu'il pouvait ouvrir les portes … bon les faire exploser mais c'est la même chose.

Je regarde Harry, histoire de le sermonner sur le pourquoi il a pris autant de temps pour « vraiment » réagir. Bon là j'ai peur, Oh pas pour moi, non non, plutôt pour les autres … Ahem plutôt pour Voldy... Si vous le voyiez avec cette … espèce d'aura meurtrière...

Ah la jalousie!

Hé, hé … tous ça juste pour moi!

-Je veux que tout le monde soit réuni dans la grande salle! Crie Harry chéri.

A qui? Pff à Poudlard bien sur! Vous ne suivez pas l'histoire ou quoi? Non, parce que je vous l'ai sûrement dit, Harry chéri, il peut parler à la magie! Si si, je vous jure! Quand Harry veut, Magie veut! Non, mais quel veinard!

Oh! On est plus dans le couloir … Oh! Il y a tout le monde … dans la grande-salle … Putain! Je pensais pas vraiment que la magie allait faire ce qu'il a demandé! Merde quoi! C'est pas juste moi aussi je veux savoir faire ça!

Les élèves et professeurs sont protégés par une énorme bulle, laissant les mangemorts sans défense. Hi hi hi les pauvres!

-Tom Elvis Jedusor … Tu as osé draguer MON Draco … tss, tss, tss …

Harry lève son bras vers la gauche, mettant KO les mangemorts présents, mais vraiment KO, ils bougent même plus. Ils sont morts?

-Tu as osé poser tes putains de lèvres sur MA propriété …

Maintenant il lève son bras droit, massacrant les mangemorts qui s'y trouvaient. Voldemort se retrouve seul, hi hi hi! Si vous voyiez sa tête! Un mélange de surprise, de peur et de curiosité.

-Lord Voldemort … Commence-t-il d'une voix très sérieuse

-… Je vais te castrer!


	6. Chapter 6

Salut!

Comment vous portez-vous? Moi, bien! J'ai passé de super vacances! J'ai eu 3 jours pour préparer mon bac blanc de français ( je suis en 1S donc je n'ai que ça comme bac blanc, je plains les L!) même si le seul truc que j'ai appris ça été des informations sur les auteurs! Et puis ça c'est super bien passé, enfin je crois! J'étais pas stressée et tout et tout. Je suis tombée sur un extrait de Beaumarchais ( =D ) et pour l'écrit ... ben j'ai fait la dissert : "Le théâtre est un lieu de mensonge et de vérité" Commentez cette affirmation! Ouais c'était cool! ... Et puis ... (**respire calmement) **il y a eu le TPE ... Une catastrophe en soit! Mon groupe et moi n'avons pas su répondre aux questions, et les profs arrêtaient pas de murmurer "Et ce sont des S ça?" J'avais envie de les frapper et de leur faire ravaler leurs sourires hypocrites! Grrr Bref ... sinon je me suis dit que ce serait bien si je commençais à écrire le prochain chapitre! Il faut dire que c'est le dernier ... J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

J'ai d'ailleurs commencé une autre fic "La rébellion du chat noir", mais il faut que je change le résumé... ça sera toujours un Harry/Draco mais se sera pas vraiment une "comédie" plutôt une histoire de vengeance et de double personnalité...

Ou sinon une autre que je posterais surement qui se nomme "Quel Cinéma!" celle-ci est une comédie ^^

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, le fait que vous me mettiez dans vos favoris et tout et tout! +D

Et aussi un grand merci à Alyhia ! ( ;D ) Pour ces corrections et ses aides pour plus que je fasse de fautes! ^^

Informations sûrement inutiles pour vous mais je commence à apprendre le russe...

Well, well, well ... Quelques précisions:

Auteur: C'est toujours moi, Mlle Eternity =D

Titre: Quand Harry veut, Magie veut.

Bêta: Alyhia!

Résumé: "N'allez pas croire que c'est de ma faute! Ok, on est dans le passé chez les maraudeurs parce que ma magie nous y a emmenés. Mais! Si Draco ne m'avait pas allumé, on en serait pas là!" Mamour, tu oses dire que c'est de ma faute, si tu es si bandant et si irrésistible?" "Pourquoi tu dis bandant avant irrésistible?"

Couple principal: Harry/Draco...

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vraiment ... Mais ils sont à J.k...

P of V: Harry et Draco.

* * *

_-Lord Voldemort … Commence-t-il d'une voix très sérieuse_

_-… Je vais te castrer!_

**Chapitre6 (épilogue): Une histoire qui se finit bien ... atchoum ! Ahem ... ou presque!**

POV Harry

-... Ahahaha!

C'est cette face de serpent qui rigole. Bon il n'a pas encore les narines collées au visage, les yeux rouges et les doigts squelettiques, MAIS c'est une face de serpent, une face de serpent qui a osé toucher à mon mamour!

-Ris tant que tu le peux encore, Tom! Parce que je te jure que d'ici quelques minutes non seulement tu ne riras plus mais en plus tu pourras dire adieu à tes chers bijoux de familles!

-Petit insolent! On va voir ce que tu feras face à NAGINI! Mouhahaha! _Viens ici ma chère. _Finit-il en fourchelangue. Bon en tant que Gryffy j'aurais surement rigolé et je lui aurais dit que je parlais le fourchelangue_. _Mais bon je suis un Serpentard maintenant, alors réfléchissons comme tel... L'effet de surprise bien sûr!

-Na-nagini? Qui-qui est-ce?

Je bégaie! Ben quoi? Peter lui il bégaie bien, non? Ben oui, je suis censé avoir peur! Quoi de mieux comme exemple qu'une vrai poule mouillée telle que Peter? Mouhahaha, ahh je m'aime... bref revenons à la situation.

-Tu as peur! Tu frissonnes! Et tu vas mourir! Dixit la face de serpent d'une manière très théâtrale! Ahahaha. Qu'est-ce que je peux être marrant!

-...

-Ahem, oui c'est vrai! Non-non ne-ne-ne me faites pas de mal! Je vous en priiiiiis.

J'exagère un peu là, non? Pfff non bien sûr! Je suis un trop bon acteur!

-Puisse qu'il en est ainsi! _Tue le Nagini!_

L'énorme serpent me fonce dessus! Ah j'ai peur!

Ahem non! Plutôt ... Je me meuuuuurs!

Attendez! Attendez, mieux! Au secours, Mamaaaaan!

Mouhahah vous y avez cru, hein? (=D)

* * *

POV Draco

-Je savais que les Potters étaient complètement fous mais là ... il est à moitié Evans quand même alors POURQUOI saute-t-il dans la gueule du loup ... plutôt du serpent!

Crie la môôman de Harry. Pire que la belette femelle pendant ses règles! Je vous jure!

-Parce que c'est Harry! Dis-je d'un ton d'évidence, avec mon petit air d'aristo.

-Je suis fier de mon fils!

-Je suis fier de mon filleul!

-Euh ... qui te dis que tu es le parrain? Dis-je à Sirius Black.

Ben quoi? Autant rigoler un coup!

-Quoi ... je suis pas le parrain?

Ahaha, si vous voyez sa tête! Trop marrant!

-Bi...

Je suis coupé par Granger! Pff aucun respect pour ses ainés! Bon elle est plus vieille que moi de quelques mois mais ... mais je suis plus grand ... na!

-Non! Toi tu es un ermite qui a renoncé au sexe, vivant dans la forêt et ne mangeant que des fraises sauvages. Tu as été abandonné par Severus qui a préféré ce bon vieil Hagrid. Tu as pleins de chats sauvages qui viennent squatté chez toi, tes seules compagnies en soit...

-...

ça : c'est moi!

-...

ça : c'est Sirius

- ... ... ... ...

ça : se sont tous les autres qui ont écouté notre conversation!

-Courage mon frère!

-Ahahaha. Non mais tu y as cru, Black! Tu es vraiment naïf! S'exclame Lily!

Non, mais c'est pas drôle si elle comprend quand on leur "raconte" tout leur véridique ( si, si, si je vous assure) futur!

-Gromgrom ...

-Je ne parle pas le chien désolé! Déclare Granger les yeux brillants de manière serpentadesque!

Si on m'avait dit un jour que madame-je-sais-tout pouvait être serpentarde, il se serait sûrement retrouver à Azkaban pour "délirance en excès".

-Niah niah niah!

-Whaou je savais que tu pouvais faire mieux!

-Arrête Hermy regarde-le le pauvre! Dis-je ... sans le vouloir bien sûr ... OMG ne me dites pas que je viens de défendre quelqu'un ... Ahh

-Hermy? Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça? Me demande-t-elle.

Pioufff j'ai cru qu'elle allait me faire remarquer mon côté de gryffy qui ressort bien malgré moi...

-Depuis que tu as prouvé que tu avais une vrai âme de serpentarde!

Et voilà l'art de se rattraper dans une situation gênante, et ça c'est serpentard!

-Et bien si tu me donnes un surnom affectif juste pour ça, je me demande bien ce que tu dis à Harry à chaque fois qu'il fait son vilain garçon serpentard...

-Oh, pleins de choses pas très catholique! Si tu veux je peux te donner quelques tuyaux...

Lui dis-je avec un sourire salace, pensant naïvement la faire rougir non parce que bien sûr ce n'est plus le cas depuis qu'elle est en verte et argent...

-Oh ... je ne sais lequel de nous deux pourrait donner des tuyaux à l'autre... Répond-elle avec le même sourire que moi!

Pff je suis outré! Non mais quelle dévergondage! J'ai jamais vu ça!

-... Perverse!

-Non! Serpentarde!

-Vous les ex-petits lions, vous êtes tous les mêmes!

-Ah les ex-petits serpents et leur mauvaise foi!

-Fermez-la bande de crétins! Mon pauvre, sans-défense et innocent fils va se faire bouffer par un invertébré avec de graves déficiences intellectuelles!

Devinez qui à parler? Si je vous dis une moman lionne très protectrice, vous me répondez quoi? Lily Evans pour vous servir!

-Pas d'inquiétude la vieille, Ha...

"Regard de la mort qui tue made in Lily". Maman! J'ai peur! C'est quoi cette lionne en furie...

-Ahem je veux dire, pas d'inquiétude Mme Potter ...

"Regard de la mort qui tue encore plus made in Lily bis" Quoi? Euh ...

-Mme Evans... Ahem Harry parle le fourchelangue!

-... oh ...

* * *

POV Harry.

-_Bouh!_

Dis-je en fourchelangue. Mouhaha je ne pensais pas m'amuser autant! La tête du serpent, ahaha, et puis celle de face de serpent aussi, ahaha, je suis vraiment hilarant!

_-On a perdu sa langue? Ou peut-être faites-vous un concours pour savoir qui restera immobile le plus longtemps avec une tête à faire peur aux morts?_

_-Comment se fait-il que ... tu ... je ...mais ... toi ... _

_-Whaou! Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais tes pronoms! Bravo! Bon et si on passait aux choses sérieuses?_

_-De quoi tu parles?_

_-De ton castrage bien sûr!_

_-Arrête avec ça imbécile! On ne plaisante pas avec les couilles! Et puis tu ne voudrais tout de même pas crastrer ton ailleul!_

_-Ailleul? Tu rêves là!_

_-Ben tu parles bien le fourchelangue? Donc tu dois FORCEMENT descendre de Salazar Serpentard comme moi..._

_-Ne t'as-t-on jamais appris à ne jamais faire de conclusion trop hâtive! Non mais je te jure! Je ne suis pas ton descendant d'ailleurs tu vas plus jamais en avoir! _Magie, rendez cet infâme crétin, Tom Elvis Jedusor, sans couilles!

-Noooooooon.

Et Lord Voldemort se suicida! Plus de sexe, plus de vie! Que voulez-vous, à chacun sa philosophie!

Ma bulle protectrice éclate faisant tomber plusieurs personnes qui s'y étaient appuyées. Mouhaha. Quoi? Non! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès voyons!

* * *

POV Draco

J'embrasse mon héros (encore une fois). Et je lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Vous aimeriez bien savoir quoi, hein? Ben je ne vous le dirais pas! Hé, hé, hé, mais vous inquiétez pas vous le saurez bien assez tôt ...

-Mon fils, qui est un Serpentard sortant avec un Malefoy et parlant le fourchelangue ..., vient de tuer le plus Graaaaaand Mage de magie noir au monde ... Je suis ... si fier! Il est si fort, si beau, si ... Commence mon beau père.

Si il savait tous ce que son fils faisait avec "un Malefoy" moi en question, je sais pas si il serait toujours aussi fier sauf si il encourage le sport sexuel... il faut dire que Ryry et moi on est très fort à ça ... hé hé hé.

-Mon pauvre bébé! Tu aurais pu te faire mal! Si cet abruti avait osé te faire ne serais-ce qu'une petite égratignure, il aurait eu affaire à moi! Je lui aurais explosé le crâne puis aurais ...

Bon là je pense que vous avez deviné qui a parlé, n'est-ce pas? Cette femme est incroyable, je sais maintenant d'où vient le côté "courageux mais "il faut pas m'énerver" " de Harry!

-Tout doux la lionne! Harrrrrrrry j'ai cruuuu que j'allais mouriiiiir en te voyant là-baaaaaaas! Au fait tu es bien mon filleul! Non parce que sinon je ...

Pff, non mais je te jure. Ce mec est intenable!

-Tu aurais pu être plus gentil! Le mettre sous Imperium par exemple puis en faire ce que tu voulais ça aurait été bien plus gentil voyons! Après il aurait suffit de ...

Hermy m'étonnera toujours ...

-Je crois que Dumbledore va faire une syncope! M'enfin c'est quand qu'on mange? Non parce que moi j'ai faim. D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien mangé une côtelette au porc, avec des ...

Dit le ventre sur pattes aussi appelé la belette mal ou "Weasmoche" Ahem je veux dire Weaslay !

-Harry! Harry?

Mon petit ami ne bouge plus, il est rose et ... oh! Il a de la fièvre!

-Chéri! Je crois que tu as attraper ... comment les moldus l'appellent déjà? Ah oui! La "glippe"!

-Tu veux dire la "grippe"? Me rectifie Hermy.

Ouais bon j'ai pas fait "étude des moldus" non plus! Et puis cette Granger toujours là pour mettre son gratin de sel! Quoi encore? C'est pas ça l'expression? Pff mais si c'est ça! Vous ne vous y connaissez pas c'est tout!

-Ouais! Ça aussi! ... dis-je.

Ouais bon voilà quoi...

-Vous inguiétez pas! Ze vais très bi ... Atchoum ... bien. Me dit Monsieur "je suis pas malade".

-Ah oui, je vois ça!

-Attend là! Une seconde t'es en super forme et tu bats le plus grand mage noir du monde et la seconde d'après ... tu as la grippe ... Je te comprendrais jamais, mon pote!

-On va t'emmener à l'infirmerie!

-Guoi pour une grippe? Voyons soyez sérieux! En plus la magie bient de me dire gu'on a dérangé le futur trèèès for-fortement! Déclare Ryry le nez déjà rouge, et sortant un mouchoir de je ne sais où pour se moucher...

-"On" attend là c'est pas nous qui avons tué face de serpent!

-Non ... mais ... ben ... euh ... merde guoi! C'est guoi cette solidarité à deux balles! De doute manière je dois touuus vous ramener ... mais d'abord j'aimerais bien une glace!

Pouf une glace apparait ... et dans sa main en plus ... il manquerait plus que ... ne me dit pas que...

-Ah gool! Et un siège pour mon pauvre gos...dos endolori...

Pouff bis, un siège ... devant nous ... Oh non non non ne me dite pas que les effets secondaires de la grippe d'Harry c'est d'avoir tous ce qu'il veut ... Non parce que ça ne serait vraiment pas juste ... et puis s'il demande n'importe quoi ...

-Ah merchi ! C'est guand même incroyable ça ... Vous avez la chance de bouvoir ... pouvoir voir vos enfants!

-Euh Harry ... Je commence, paniquant trèèèès légèrement, il manquerait plus qu'il fasse apparaître ses futurs gosses!

-C'est vraiment gool ... Moi aussi ... j'aimerais ... Continue-t-il imperturbable...

-Harry... Merde merde merde!

-J'aimerais bouvoir voir mes zenfants du futur...

Pouff ...

-Papas? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Hé Lily! Poly! Niny! Jonyh! Franky! Gynny! Mymy! Mary! Kiky!Venez voir il y a nos papas ici! Et ils ont l'air vachement jeunes!

_**Fin!**_

* * *

Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie au cours de mon histoire! J'espère vous revoir dans ma prochaine fic "Quel cinéma!" ou "La rébellion du chat noir"...

Un grand merci à ma bêta : Alyhia!

Un grand merci à mes revieweuses(eurs)!

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris!

Un grand merci aux anonymes qui lisent ma fic!

Un grand merci à tout le monde quoi !

C'était Mlle-Eternity!


	7. info

bonjour à tous (enfin pour ceux qui sont encore là)

ceci n'est pas, comme vous pouvez vous en rendre compte, un nouveau chapitre! à vrai dire, c'est une annonce pour la reprise de mes fanfictions. Alors je sais, ça date, mais je ne m'excuserai pas pour la simple et bonne raison, que je n'ai pas d'excuse!

j'ai rédigé un nouveau profil, donc si vous avez du temps à perdre...

mis à part cela, je compte surement modifier certains chapitres pour 50% de mes fanfictions, pour que je puisse retrouver un fil conducteur!

ainsi pour ceux qui suivent "Jamais moi sans toi": je ferais des modifications à partir du chapitre 3!

pour "Quel cinéma": pas de modification sauf peut être en ce qui concerne les guillemets, les fautes, ...

pour "La folie de l'hypnose": je ne sais pas encore, mais surement comme "Quel cinéma"

pour "La rébellion du chat noir": comme c'est une histoire plus sérieuse, surement qu'il n'y aura pas de modifications par contre, la suite prendra un peu plus de temps

pour "Une dernière larme": c'est toujours au point mort

pour "Moi je suis riche et beau" et "Mission H": il y aura une réécriture totale

en ce qui concerne "Où sont passé mes muscles" et "Des idées, que ça": il y a eu suppression par ma personne.

Sinon, j'entreprends des traductions en ce moment, des histoires courtes/OS! pour vous faire passer le temps :P donc si vous avez entendu des ami(e)s parler de fanfic en anglais sur le Drarry et que vous avez la flemme de lire en anglais, envoyer moi un MP via mon profil, j'essayerais de contacter les auteurs pour une permission de traduction!

voilà, voilà!

bonne chance à ceux qui ont le bac/examen/oraux/entretien bientôt

bon courage à ceux qui sont en vacances et qui ont chaud (comme moi, aller plus que 3 mois!) ou qui travaillent pour payer leur nourriture en bon responsable que vous êtes ;)


End file.
